fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Nebulava
Lupita Nebulava, known to the masses as Captain Nebulava, is an "interstellar superheroine", hoping around from planet to planet in order to protect those who can't protect themsevles from the evils of crime. Known to few for her romantic relationship with Elkine Idana, her mission is to protect the masses from cases of crime around the galaxy. Associated with multiple planetary governments and groups, Nebulava leads a campaign against crime, mainly targeting the evil Tony family. Her first canonical appearance was in Black Sun as one of the few main characters. ''History'' Born in 1984 to Jordan and Daniel Nebulava in New York City, Lupita was your average human child. Her life was normal, her parents loved her, cared for her, and tried to make as much money as they could to support their family. Her life was good...up until October 31st, 1990. Lupita was seperated from her mother and father and ended up getting lost and alone. It was then that members of the Tony family grabbed her and took her into space, seperated her from her parents for the rest of her life. Lupita underwent forceful surgery at the hands of the Tony's. "Papa" saw potential in her and ordered other members of the Tony family to "bring out her perfection". The result of this was a gem implanted in her forehead that gave her the ability to breath in the vacuum of space and the removal of her hand. "Papa" saw her "potential" and "perfection" in the form of her becoming a messenger of sorts, with his idea being that when people see her, people would know the Tony's were coming to get them, too. After waking up, Lupita managed to find a way to use the gun to break out of the Tony's holding place and steal one of their many ships, flying off into the stars. However, once the ship crashed into an asteroid, she was launched out into the cold reaches of space...only to find out about her newfound power. After "swimming" in space for a good while, Nebulava hitched a ride on a spaceship heading for a nearby planet. After landing, Nebulava made it her personal mission to keep away from the Tony's and find a way back home. But at this point, she also made a small refuge spot on the planet in order to hide. Being down on her luck with nowhere to really go, Lupita grew up as someone who did smaller crimes in order to get what she needed to survive. She knew that crime was wrong, but she saw no other option at the time. It was during a small robbery that a member of the United Galactic Federation came by and confronted her. Knowing that she was clearly struggling to survive (albeit not knowing her full situation), he convinced her to not rob the place and instead talk about her troubles with him. However, before he could do that, he was forced to take care of a situation somewhere else, leaving Lupita in the dust. It was at that moment that she decided she wanted to be like him: someone who inspired others and acted as a symbol of hope. Years later, Lupita is known as Captain Nebulava by most of the galaxy, taking care of criminals, saving the innocent, and coming out of her shell in the process. It was when she was in a gym one day where she met Elkine Idana, a Siandrall/Amphibios crossbreed with a gloomy demeanor. Despite this, the two hit it off and eventually confessed their feelings for each other, becoming romantic partners in the process. Ever since, the two have been inseperable with a bond stronger than Lupita herself. ''Appearance'' Out of all of the members of Black Sun's crew, Nebulava is easily the tallest, being an intimidating 7'5 whereas Elkine is only 7'2. Her build is muscular and stocky, complemented by her immense physical strength. Her skin is a dark brown, also complemented by her brown eyes. Her hair is a mix of black and white, with a star-like object being implaneted in her forehead. Her outfit consists of a jumpsuit, a glove, boots, a pair of shoulderpads, and a small mask. The colors they highlight are a nice blend of blue and yellow with portions of silver and grey sprinkled throughout. Her suit is completely blue with yellow lines running from her neck to her boots. A belt accompanies the suit, going along with the color scheme and the equally pointy shoulder pads. Her mask follows the suits color scheme along with patches of yellow that seem to imitate eyelashes. Finally, the suits arms are made of a grey mesh material, with the glove and boots being made of a sturdy kind of fabric. Her other hand has been replaced with a Tony family-branded ray gun from when she was a young girl. Going against the rest of her outfit, the gun is a dirty and rusty green with different colored buttons and signals all over it. A large arching spike portrudes from the top of the gun itself. The tip of it resembles a small radio tower (even though it shoots lazers). ''Personality'' Captain Nebulava is a beacon of hope to all good in the galaxy. As someone who protects the innocent and punishes the guilty, Lupita's main goal is to make sure any crisis she finds is somehow averted or prevented. She always keeps somewhat of an upbeat attitude, trying to be as comforting as possible to people who are hurt or are in need. This even applies to criminals who steal out of a necessity to survive. Lupita is a very upstanding person, believing in everything a superhero would believe in. Despite this, she takes her job very seriously, often interacting with a planet's designated goverment before taking up big threatening tasks. She often puts the priority of the people she's protecting over her own, giving her a somewhat reckless attitude when it comes to saving lives. That isn't to say she's stupid, as when dealing with real threats, she looks for any opening they have so she can bring them down and save the day. Lupita is one of the happiest people in the galaxy (reportedly). When she isn't busting a gut laughing, exercising, or saving the day, she's spending time with her girlfriend, Elkine. The two go together like bread and butter, with Lupita feeling a genuine love the Siandrall/Amphibios hybrid. The two have great synergy, working together whenever the time arises in what onlookers describe as "a spectacle in itself". The two are inseperable, going to any length they can to make sure the other is okay. ''Powers/Items'' Nebulava's trademark weapon is her signature handgun, a "gift" she got from the Tony family when she was only six years old. The gun's functions can be optimized in any way the user wants, allowing for it to shoot sound, lazers, and other projectiles from it's radio tower-like tip. The gun itself is quite sturdy, being able to be used as a small club of sorts to hit foes with. This weapon does sacrifice Lupita's ability to throw true punches with two hands, however, as the gun itself is where her hand should be. But other than that, the handgun itself is a versatile projectile-based tool. The Tony's also implanted a strange rock-like item in Nebulava's forehead. While this artifact seemingly has no use, it actually gives Lupita the ability to survive in the empty vacuum of space. This means that the lack of oxygen doesn't truly affect her (albeit, the speed she moves at does) and she can't freeze in space. This has been handy a few times in the past, with Lupita dubbing her ability "space swimming". However, if the gem was to be removed, she would lose that ability and essentially be a normal human with a gun for hand. Ignoring her non-human based powers, Lupita is a heavyweight who's weight is mostly comprised of pure muscle. She's incredibly strong, being able to go somewhat past human restrictions depending on the planet she's on. This strength compromises her speed, however, as she isn't as fast as Zephon or Elkine. What she lacks in speed, however, is made up for in pure strength and stamina, being able to effortlessly pick up multiple criminals at a time. But her human limitations still apply and, as such, isn't completely invincible to whatever her enemies decide to do. ''Relations'' *Elkine: Elkine Idana is Lupita's pride and joy. The two are romantically involved with each other, with both of them being there for each other. While Nebulava believes there's good in almost everyone, it's Elkine who helped her develop this philosophy and expand her heroism even further. *Black Sun: Lupita doesn't hate Zephon...despite the many things he's done before. Even if she wanted to arrest him, there's a high chance he'd just get out of jail again and again. Other than that, she thinks he's a relatively good person, although she isn't a big fan of his stern nature. *Paulie Tony: If there's one criminal that makes Lupita's blood boil, it's the infamous crazed leader of the Tony family, Paulie. Being the one that modified her body and kidnapped her in the first place, Lupita's main goal is to take the untouchable Paulie down once and for all and save everyone from his sinister plans and fantasies. ''Appearances in Media'' ''Canonical Black Sun Along with her girlfiend, Captain Nebulava's first official appearance was also in Black Sun's first solo appearance as well. Tasked with tracking the Black Knight to make sure Zephon and Elkine don't get into too much trouble, Nebulava eventually catches up with the duo and joins their side in the climax of the movie while also having her own arc. Non-Canonical Fantendoverse X: Time / Fantendoverse X: Space Sometime after the events of ''Black Sun, Captain Nebulava is one of the characters that Xen chooses to join their army. She's one of the many characters that is able to join Xen, being at the Nexus Gate along with a handful of others. ''Gallery'' '' Captain Nebulava official artwork.jpg|''Captain Nebulava's first official piece of artwork.'' Black Sun and company conversing.jpg|Fanart of Nebulava, Elkine, and Black Sun in a group shot drawn by Tumblr user of-coffee-and-sunshine. nebulava vs undyne.png|Fanart of Nebulava and Undyne from Undertale preparing to arm wrestle, done by of-coffee-and-sunshine. Captain NebulavaX.png|''Artwork of Nebulava done by Fantendo user Exotoro.'' '' ''Trivia'' *Captain Nebulava's design came from two places: Foxtail from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the depection of women in space from the 1950's. *Captain Nebulava, along with Fausta and Paulie Tony, were original characters from an older abandoned project known as Godspeed. The creator liked their designs and didn't want their legacy to be a bad game, working them into the Black Sun canon. *Her official theme is Frank Sinatra - Fly Me To The Moon. Category:Free to use Characters Category:Characters Category:Deep Freeze Studios Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:DoodleFox Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Females Category:What is the New Fantendoverse?